Honey Evans, Honey snape
by DOOLlover08
Summary: Nine months after a one night thing with Snape Lily Evans gives birth to Honey Faith Evans, follow the little girl through life, hogwarts, the order, and the crazy life of those she loves. Eventually oc/cw cause i haven't written anything 4 charlie
1. Chapter 1

While writing Going through Changes I came up with this idea and just had to write it to see how it would turn out

"How could you have sex with him?" 18 year old Petunia Evans asked her sixteen year old sister as the three Evans females stood in the muggle doctor's office.

"Petunia leave your sister alone," the girl's mother, Daisy, said as she hugged her youngest daughter. "These things happen; I can't say anything seeing that's how your father and I got you Tuney."

"Mother please," Petunia said at the use of Lily's nickname for the older sister. "That still doesn't explain why she would do that with the Snape boy, and now she goes and gets herself knocked up."

"Tuney please," Lily yelled as she ran a hand over her six month pregnant baby belly "Do you have to be so cruel?"

Petunia huffed, grabbed her purse, and left the room. Daisy ran a hand through Lily's hair and whispered "Don't worry Lillian; everything is going to be fine."

Lily closed her eyes, and as the tears fell she whispered "I hope so mama, I hope so."

On the bright sunny day of August 2nd, 1976 Lily Evans gave birth to Honey Faith Evans. After five hours of labor the sixteen year old gave birth to the three week early six pounds, nine ounces baby girl with amazing emerald green eyes and bright red hair.

"Would you like me to go get Severus and bring him here?" Lily's father, Robert, asked as Lily held her four hour old daughter.

Lily looked up, not expecting the question, and then she whispered "Sure, but I don't think he'll want to."

Robert nodded and hurried from the room. Lily looked at her mother and asked "How am I going to raise a baby?"

Daisy hurried to her daughter's side and pulled her into a hug "We've already talked about this. Your father and I will care for her while you're at Hogwarts and we'll help you buy anything our Honey bee needs."

Lily let a tear fall from her eye, and then soon she was full out crying in her mother's arms.

Some time later a knock sounded through out the room and Lily turned slightly to see sixteen year old Severus Snape standing in the doorway with a small brown stuffed bear. He looked nervous as he said "Your dad told me about her, I got her a bear."

"You can come closer Snape," Lily said coolly while trying not to let her baby girl feel her mother's mad emotions.

Snape walked straight over to get a better look at his daughter "Lily I'm not ready for this, I can't raise a kid."

Lily handed her daughter to her mom who walked over to the window to give her daughter some privacy. "Snape I didn't ask you to raise her, that's what I'm going to do. I don't need anything from you; I just thought you'd like to know that your child was born."

"Are you going to give her my last name, on her birth certificate?" Snape asked as he tried not to loose his breakfast

"Are you going to help raise her?" was all Lily said as she looked into the black eyes of the boy she had once loved.

Snape didn't say anything, it wasn't necessary. Both Lily and Snape knew the answer to the question Lily had asked, Snape wasn't going to help raise Honey. The three of them weren't going to be a family, it just wasn't meant to be.

But as Snape left the hospital and headed home he swore to himself to be there for his little girl when absolutely necessary. He was going to make sure no harm ever came to Honey _Snape_.

So here it is, review if you like, well actually if you're feeling really mean you can review it if you don't like it. Just hit the button, please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, I hope you like the story

A year and a half after being born you would definitely be able to tell Honey Faith Evans was the daughter of Lily Evans, the now almost 18 year old and current Hogwarts head girl and girlfriend of James Potter.

On Christmas morning Lily had woken up feeling really bad and nervous about the Marauders reactions to her having a kid but, like he had been doing that entire year, James surprised her by instantly taking a liking to the little girl and never putting her down for the whole five hours the group was at the Evans house.

"Who's the cutest baby in the whole world?" James cooed as the five teenagers sat around the fireplace in the Evans livingroom.

Honey giggled then grabbed James's face and planted a big wet kiss on his nose. James laughed as Sirius joked about his best mate being wrapped around Honey's finger. Lily wiped the wetness from James's nose then lightly kissed her boyfriends cheek. "Who's the best guy in the world?" the red head whispered

James tapped a finger to his chin, pretended to think, and whispered "I do believe it's me."

"Only Prongs," Sirius and Remus mumbled as the latter sat smiling happy for the two lovebirds.

James ran a hand over Lily's cheek then put his lips on hers. Remus took this opportunity to steal Honey from the two lovebirds.

"You really are cute huh?" Remus asked Honey as she snuggled into his sweater which smelled oddly of chocolate.

As everyone left the party and Lily put Honey to sleep she couldn't help the thought that slipped her mind. Yes Honey was Severus Snape's daughter, and yes Snape hated James. But in just the short amount of time James Potter had acted as a better father then Snape had in the entire time Lily's little honey bee had been alive.

Snape watched from a distant as Potter held his daughter, Snape's little red headed girl. At every giggle the little girl gave off Snape's heart skipped a beat as he realized that was his little girl, the only thing he had left that connected him to Lily. Little Honey Faith was the only thing left to show that Snape and Lily Evans had once loved each other.

What was worse was that just that morning James Potter had not only married the only woman Snape had ever loved, but James Potter also adopted Lily's daughter.

Now three years old Honey was so happy with her mommy and daddy James, wasn't that what Snape had always wanted? For his little girl to always be happy? But as Snape sat with Lucius, Narcissa, and a few other Slytherins he felt he now had another reason to loath the very existence of James Christopher Potter.

Review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, I own nothing but Honey Faith. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review

"I have thought over what you have told me Severus," the dark lord said as the Death Eaters leaned in to hear every word spoken "Thrice defied me and a baby born at the end of the seventh month, that would describe the Potter's would it not?"

"My lord," Bellatrix whispered "It could also mean the Longbottoms."

Lord Voldemort looked around at his followers then said "I believe the Potter boy is the child, Severus what is the boy's name?"

"Ha…Harry my lord, Harry James Potter." Snape managed to say as all he could think about was his smiling little five year old daughter.

"She will not be harmed Severus," Voldemort said at the look of confusion on Snape's face the dark lord added "Your daughter, Honey isn't it, she will not be harmed."

Snape sat half listening through the rest of the meeting and when it was finally over he apparated to Hogwarts. Wrapped in a tight invisibility charm he hurried to Dumbledore's office.

When the deal was made all he could think was he was doing it for them, for Lily and Honey, the only important people in his life.

"They were to be safe; he said he wouldn't hurt them." Snape managed to say as he ran a shaky hand over his daughter's forehead.

"And you believed him," Dumbledore whispered putting a hand on the mans shoulder. "Lily put a charm over both your daughter and her son; they cannot die until the boy turns of age. Severus, help me protect the boy. Little Harry Potter who has his mothers eyes, help me protect him."

Snape looked at his daughters face then whispered "Fine, I'll do it. I'll watch over Potter's son…for Lily. "

"Severus my boy, we still need to decide what is to happen to young Honey." Dumbledore whispered as Poppy and McGonagall walked into the hospital wing. "She could stay here with all of us, or she could go live with Harry at Lily's sisters."

Snape hissed at the mention of Petunia "She'll stay here with us; she'll be raised by us."

"Albus, we could make sure she is ready if you know who does by some chance come back." McGonagall whispered as she clanged to his arm.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful at Snape, McGonagall, and Poppy then finally said "Very well, Honey Faith Evans Potter shall become a resident of Hogwarts until she is old enough to care for herself."

So….that's chapter three, reviewing will help me update sooner


	4. Chapter 4

Wow okay so I own nothing but Honey Evans Snape. Sorry for not updating sooner, and I hope you like chapter four. While reading this or after reading this go to youtube or where ever and listen to **End of an Era Part II/The Last Call by Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls,** the song has nothing to do with this chapter but it has to do with what's happening tomorrow. The last Harry Potter movie ever is coming out, and I'm really sad about that. My fear is that no one is going to like Harry Potter much after all the movies are made and the actors finally lay to rest their roles as these characters. Yes I'm talking about nothing to do with this chapter but I had to put it someone, anyway! I will be continuing my HP stories until no one no longer reads them so here's a little moment between Snape and his daughter enjoy….

"Severus," six year old Honey Faith Evans Potter yelled as she ran into the legs of Hogwarts potion Professor with a wide grin on her face.

Snape picked her up into his arms and couldn't help but smile as he saw her chocolate covered face and the paint all over her shirt. "Why are such a mess young lady?"

Honey grinned wider then said "Auntie Minnie and I were making you a picture," then as an after thought she added "And cookies!"

"Really," Snape asked as he sat Honey back down and walked toward the staff table.

"You know Severus; if I didn't know better I'd say that you actually cared for the girl." McGonagall teased

Snape looked back at the red head girl lying on her stomach on the Slytherin table bench coloring and whispered "She's my daughter Minerva, so naturally I care for her."

It had almost been a year since the death of the Potters but to the staff of Hogwarts it was like yesterday when little Honey ran and hid in the forbidden forest at hearing her mommy and daddy would never come back. The girl had nightmares for months after and wouldn't sleep in her own room by herself until Dumbledore used magic to cover the child's bedroom walls in large pictures of Lily, James, Harry, and many others the girl knew before that awful night.

"Remus Lupin owled this morning and wishes to see the girl," Dumbledore said as Snape sat down and began to eat his lunch. "He has also expressed his wishes to start letting the girl spend a few nights at his apartment, Honey is use to it and he believes it would do her some good to get her back on a normal schedule such as the one she had before the deaths of her parents."

"What schedule, how does he plan on doing that?" Snape snarled as he slammed his spoon down and Honey's head snapped up to looked curiously at her father. "The Potters are dead; she cannot have the same schedule."

"He means sending her to the magical school, much like that of muggle secondary school. Remus tells me that Lily had wanted her daughter to go there but couldn't risk sending her due to Lord Voldemort being after the Potters."

Snape looked at his daughter to find she had abandoned her coloring book and was trying to listen to the adult's conversation. The Slytherin smiled as he recognized the look of content on the girls face, so much like her mothers.

"Severus, can Remus come and see the girl?" Minerva asked irritably

Snape snapped his attention back to her and mumbled "Yeah sure, do whatever." Then he went back to watching his daughter twirl around in circles.

Sp here's chapter four, would be longer but I can't concentrate cause I really want to watch HP but have to wait for my Harry Potter Deathly Hallows watching buddy to return from vacation. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, I own only Honey Evans Potter (Snape), I hope you like the chapter.

"What's this one?" Honey asked as she pointed to a blue vial sitting on Snape's desk.

Snape barely looked up before answering "Veritiserum," and going back to grading essays.

The curious ten years old looked at the other vials on the desk before asking "Severus is uncle Remus coming to pick me up?"

Snape flinched at the thought of his daughter wanting to spend more time with a werewolf then with him. "No that's tomorrow," with a glance at his daughter he sighed and said "How would you like to go fishing?"

Honey looked up at him and blinked "Fishing, I thought only boys did that."

Snape grinned "Girls can fish as well," as he thought 'So much like her mother'

Honey thought about her father's words for a few minutes then jumped down from the stool and said "Okay, I want to go fishing."

So with their fishing polls and their bait Snape apparated himself and Honey to a small fishing hole he use to go every summer on the rare days his father was actually being nice.

"Severus, why is my poll pink?" Honey asked as Snape tied a worm to the string at the end.

"Because you're a girl, and the color pink is for girls." Snape answered as if she should've already known the answer.

Honey wrinkled her nose and told him, rather matter of fact like, "I detest the color pink, it's to girly."

Snape held back his laughter as he cast his line into the water. Honey followed his movements then plopped down beside him in the grass.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Honey asked, in nothing more then a whisper, "Severus, are you my real daddy?"

Snape's body tensed as the green eyes girl beside him, sat waiting for the answer beside him. The Slytherin potion professor cleared his throat then asked "Why do you ask?"

"I think I use to call my dad, James, daddy James. So I have to had another man whom I called just daddy, are you him?" Honey asked as she moved a strand of dark red hair from her face.

Snape sighed then whispered "Your mother and I were sixteen when you were born, we didn't get along much after she got pregnant for you so we split up. A few years later she married James Potter and he adopted you, that's why you called him daddy James."

Honey looked at the water for a few minutes before deciding "I think I'm gonna keep calling you Severus, is that alright?"

Snape smiled a genuine smile and whispered "That's wonderful,"

Okay here it is, this is based right after she turned ten. I wanted to add mreo chapters when she was younger but I couldn't think of anything to type so they'll end up being flashback. Please review and tell me what you thought


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, I own nothing but Honey and her awesome friends!

To say Honey was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond nervous, she was down right scared. As she stood waiting to be sorted, her eyes kept darting to Snape sitting in the Potion Professor's seat at the staff table and wished she could run and hide. What if nobody liked her? What if everyone picked on her and called her names?

"Jethro Hunters," McGonagall called

Honey watched as a black haired, grey eyed boy strutted up to the stool and sat down like he owned the place. The old sorting hat had barely touched the boys head when it shouted "SLYTHEIRN!"

Honey clapped as the boy smirked and walked off to sit at the snake table. "Sasha James!" Honey's eyes fell on the girl standing beside her.

"It's okay, you'll do great." Honey whispered to her new friend

The blond haired girl smiled at her friend before running up to be sorted. Honey crossed her fingers and hoped the girl wasn't in Slytherin; she was way too soft to be a snake. The sorting hat thought for a minute before shouting "RAVENCLAW!"

Honey clapped and cheered as the girl got into the house she herself hoped to be in.

"Tyler James," Sasha's twin brother put his hands in his pockets and walked bravely up to sit down under the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jennifer North!" McGonagall called

A brown haired girl quickly fixed her Hogwarts uniform before running to the stool. The hat fell down over her face. Honey bit down on her lip and waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jennifer, Jenny, quickly jumped down from the stool and ran over to the badger table. After about twenty or so names McGonagall finally called "Honey Potter!"

Honey's stomach did a flip as she slowly walked up to sit down on the stool placed in front of the staff table.

The old hat fell over her eyes then she heard "Oh yes, I sorted both of your parents, one in the house of snakes, one in the house of lions. You are so much like them, but yet so much different. But where to put you? Oh yes I do believe I know just where to put you, you will do great here." the hat said "Yes better be…RAVENCLAW!"

She smiled as McGonagall removed the hat from her head. Honey threw a look at Snape, who nodded in approval, before running off to sit beside Sasha.

"Thank goodness we got in the same house," Sasha said as she sighed in relief the moment Honey sat down beside her.

Honey smiled then said "Thank goodness I know someone in this house,"

The two girls giggled as they looked toward the Gryffindor table to find Tyler was sitting between a ghost and a red haired boy.

"Serves him right for saying we had to fight a troll," Sasha said as the food showed up.

Honey laughed as the two piled food high on their plates and dug in to the best Hogwarts feast Honey Faith Evans Potter (Snape) had ever had.

Okay so there's Hoeny's sorting, just in case you were wandering the order of the table I'm gonna use is the one found on the Harry Potter Lexicon. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven , I own nothing but Honey and most of her friends. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and a special shout out to **random miss saranda clearwater** for your review as you requested I hurry with another chapter, well here it is. I hope everyone likes it!

"And this is Oliver Wood," Tyler was saying as the group of first years walked down the stairs to Potions.

"Hey Oliver, I'm Honey." The red haired girl said as she smiled friendly like at the Gryffindor.

The first years all had Potions together (well it was split half and half), Honey was fine with it, but the other kids (minus the Slytherin's) were scarred to death of Professor Severus Snape.

As they walked into the dungeons they quickly took a seat, so they didn't give the Slytherin Professor a reason to take away points.

Honey pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she sat down in the front with her friend Sasha, Jenny, Tyler, and Jethro. They were an odd bunch of friends really, one Gryffindor, one Hufflepuff, one Slytherin, and two Ravenclaws. They had been friends ever since Jethro told three fifth year Slytherin's to go jump in a hole and leave the other four alone.

Since that moment they were never far from each other unless they were sleeping or had classes that weren't the same.

The dungeon door slammed open to reveal Professor Snape with his usual death glare present in his eyes he used just for when he was teaching. He grabbed the scroll off his desk and started roll call, James, Sasha, Jethro, Jenny, Oliver, Percy (Weasley), Penelope, Mitchell, Luke, Thomas, Jacob, Gabriel, Lola, Skylar, Annabelle Victoire, Julie, Charlotte, Nathan, and finally Honey.

As he put the scroll back on his desk he began the speech Honey now knew by heart from always hanging out with Snape since the moment the Professor's had started raising her.

_"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper to death _— _if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." _(All that is in italics is directly from the fist HP book)

Honey frowned then mumbled "Geez Severus, we're not idiots."

Unfortunately Snape heard her "Well if you're not an idiot Ms. Potter perhaps you can answer a few questions for me."

Honey rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms against her chest "Bring it on Professor."

Snape glanced around the room as a smirk formed on his face _"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

Honey threw a smirk, so much like her fathers, back at Snape as she answered "It makes a sleeping potion right, a really powerful one?" she mentally pinched herself, her mind chose at that moment to leave her.

"And what Potter would I find in the stomach of a goat?" the potions Professor asked, Honey would know the answers, Snape had made sure she knew the correct answers by the time she was nine.

Honey paled, she always got this one wrong. She glanced at her friends sitting around her then said "A bezoar, sir."

Snape smiled to himself as he nodded yes. His little girl was just like her mother. _"__What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs bane?"_

Honey sighed in relief as she said "Nothing, there is no difference."

"You're so stupid Potter," a black haired Slytherin, Skylar Moore, said as her and her friends laughed at Honey "If there was no difference Professor never would've asked what the difference was."

Honey rolled her eyes as she turned to glare at the Slytherin "It's a trick question Moore, there is no difference because they are the same plant. They are also known as Aconite, maybe you should read a book before you go and pick on somebody."

"Quiet," Snape ordered as he silenced the laughing students. "For though of you who were not paying attention, _asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"_

There was a shuffling of parchment and the sound of quills sliding across paper as everyone hurried to copying down what the Professor had said before it slipped their minds.

"A point will be tooken from Slytherin house for name calling," Snape said as he walked around the room. "We will be making a very easy potion that even you dunderheads should be able to make. Everything you need is in the cabinet and the directions are on the board. When you are done your potion is to be put in a vial and brought up to my desk, begin!"

As the group of kids were leaving the dungeons after class Honey stopped dead in her tracks when she caught wind of what the students were saying.

"Yeah Professor Snape favors her," this was from a Slytherin

"I heard he's like her dad or something." – Gryffindor aka Percy Weasley

"She was raised by the Professors, I bet they all give her special treatment because of it." – Ravenclaw third or fourth year

Honey pushed past Tyler and Jethro and bolted to Ravenclaw common room. She slammed the door to the first year dormitory and fell onto her bed with tears sliding down her cheeks, not in sadness but in anger.

She hated that people said things that they didn't understand. Yes Honey lived at Hogwarts but she wasn't taught by any of the Professor's but Snape and Dumbledore with the occasional talk with some of the other Professors. Honey was taught at a wizarding school in London for kids planning on going to Hogwarts when they turned eleven and briefly by Remus Lupin.

Honey screamed in anger then her eyes landed on the picture she had of the whole Potter family.

It was of the four of them during Harry's first birthday or something. James and Lily were standing in the back with James holding Harry while Honey stood in front of them holding up a picture of the happy family she had colored right before the picture had been tooken.

"Hi mom, how's Harry?" Honey whispered as she heard footsteps running up the stairs toward her. "Watch after him will ya, and watch after Severus. I'm fine mom, I will be I swear. Oh and tell dad that I really miss him, I miss both of you and Harry." Then the door bust open to reveal a very mad Sasha.

"Those no good for nothing gits have no right to have said what they did." The other girl said as she hurried over to make sure her friend was okay. "Just ignore them okay, and that Weasley kid is just a prat so definitely ignore him."

Honey hugged her friend then shyly asked "Are all Weasley boys' prats?"

Sasha pulled away and asked "What Weasley are we talking about, the fourth year or the sixth year Weasley?"

Honey blushed and seemed to find her shoes very interesting as she mumbled "Charlie, the fourth year one."

It took a moment before either one said anything then Sasha said "Well, he isn't that bad. He appears to have some muscle and his eyes are pretty nice looking, but isn't he a little old for you?"

"I didn't say I was going to date him, I just said he was nice looking!" Honey said as she threw a pillow at her friend.

Sasha laughed as she stuck her hands out in surrender "Okay I was just asking," then she picked up her pillow and flung it across the room.

I love this story; every time I get a chance I'm typing a new chapter for Honey. I just love her character and her friends are awesome! I'm gonna try and put pics on my profile of what I imagine Honey, Sasha, Jethro, Jenny, and Tyler to look like so if you want to see that it should be on there soon. Anyway, reviews are always welcome so please do so!


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing but Honey and her awesome friends, thanks to everyone for the reviews.

"I thought Ravenclaws were like super smart," Jethro said in confusion as everyone sat staring at now third year Honey.

The red head rolled her eyes and said "Even smart people need help sometimes,"

"There's probably not going to be a lot of tutoring anyway," Sasha grinned "Seeing that Charlie Weasley is the one whose going to be helping her,"

Jenny looked between her two female friends then asked "The sixth year Weasley?"

"The very one," Sasha nodded

Honey rolled her eyes again and tried not to let the others see the blush slowly moving onto her cheeks, leave it to Sasha to know the real reason why Honey was getting tutoring.

"Just leave it alone guys," Honey begged as she looked up at the clock "I've got to head to the Library," then she grabbed her bag and walked out of the great hall.

"Hey Honey," first year Fred and George Weasley yelled running up to her "What you doing?"

Honey smiled at the boys, from the moment they were sorted Honey had liked them. They were funny and didn't let any Slytherin bug them.

"Actually I'm off to the library, your brother Charlie is going to help me out with some of my Magical Creature homework."

"Really?" the twins asked grinning at each other

"Not like that, geez you two are like eleven." Honey said trying not to laugh "Get your head out of the gutters,"

"We knew Charlie liked younger women," one of them said

"But we didn't know he like third years," the other finished

Honey laughed then said "I'll see you two later," then she hurried off to the third floor part of the Library.

As she walked into the Library she stopped when she saw a blond haired women sitting in the corner with Charlie Weasley with whom she was locked in lip lock with. Honey tried not to let it get to her as she walked up to Madam Pince, "Excuse me, but is kissing allowed in the Library?"

"Of course it isn't," the librarian said as she spun around to where Charlie was sitting. "You two, what do you think you're doing?"

Honey pretended to not enjoy the fact that the blond looked very mad as she stormed off. Honey waited for her to be out of sight before walking over to Charlie's table. "I'm Honey, Honey Evans, you're my tutor."

Charlie blinked before saying "Oh right, yeah, sit down."

Honey sat down happily and pulled out her book as Charlie began to talk about the many magical creatures all around the world. She already knew all of them, from Hagrid, but still managed to act surprise and interested when Charlie described them, like her father Honey was very good at acting.

As she took notes and listened to every word that fell from Charlie Weasley's lips she realized she had her first crush, which sucked because it meant Sasha and Jenny were right. But every time her crush accidently touched her hand or leaned toward her to turn a page Honey couldn't care what anyone had said, she had a major crush on a guy who would never give her a second thought after the tutoring was done.

Okay here's another chapter, I tried to make it longer but didn't want to put to much and have it seem like I was just putting useless stuff in the chapter. Anyway I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing for I am not JK Rowlings. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and continuing to read this story.

"Harry Potter is your brother!" Sasha hissed as McGonagall brought the first years into the Great Hall.

"We have the same mother, and his father adopted me." Honey whispered as she tried to find her black haired brother who shared the emerald green eyes with her and their mother.

She was nervous, even if no one could tell, and it wasn't because she was now a fifth year and had OWLS at the end of the year. What if Harry didn't like her? What if they were nothing alike and didn't get along?

"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called out

Honey held her breath and watched as her baby brother walked up and sat down on the stool. He looked nervous, like he was going to be sick. His lips were moving, like he was talking to the hat. With every second her brother sat up there in front of the staff table honey's heart seemed to be off track with its beatings.

Finally the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR," and Honey's heart seemed to settle down.

Honey jumped to her feet and clapped louder than everyone else in the room. She watched as Harry was quickly pulled into a conversation with the Weasley Twin's little brother and was glad that her little brother already had a friend.

As everyone started to eat and talk amongst themselves at their table, Honey slowly stood up, and with a look from Dumbledore, walked over to Gryffindor Table and over to Harry Potter.

"Harry," Honey said as Fred and George pulled Ron over so she could sit down.

"Yes," Harry said looking slightly nervous again.

Honey sat down and stuck her hand across the table, "I'm Honey Evans, and my mom's name was Lily."

"My mom's name was Lily too," Harry said

Honey nodded "I know Harry, because I'm your sister. Your older sister,"

"What, how are you my older sister?" Harry asked with a look of confusion

"We have the same mother, your dad actually adopted me but Dumbledore didn't think it was very wise for me to go around with the last name Potter so I took mom's original last name." Honey said trying to tell her brother everything while also not giving him too much information for him to handle.

Harry nodded then a wide grin formed on his lips "I have a sister; I'm not an only child."

Honey shook her head no as she watched in amusement as her brother turned to Ron and told him everything that the younger Weasley had probably already heard.

"Hey Honey why didn't you tell me that you were HP's big sister?" Tyler asked with a fake look of hurt on his face.

Honey leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek "I'm sorry Ty, for now on I will tell you everything."

Tyler flinched, 'Maybe not everything, female talk confuses me."

Honey laughed then turned back to her brother "Well, I'm a Ravenclaw so I have to go back to my own table. But I'll talk to you tomorrow during breakfast and lunch; if you need help with anything just tell me."

Harry nodded as Honey smiled then headed back to her table. As she sat down she looked over at Gryffindor Table and smiled sadly as she thought about why her brother was famous, as she thought about the monster thing that had ruined the Potter family.

As she watched her brother talking to his new friends Honey Evans made a quiet vow to herself and to Lily and James Potter to keep her brother safe and to not let Voldemort anywhere near him unless Honey and Harry were there together.

Honey was going to protect her brother, even if it meant getting herself hurt in the process.

So what did you think? Who would've thought that music and a day off of writing could help get rid of writers block? Anyway review please and tell what you thought. Oh and I need to know if Honey should go down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they go to get the stone, message or review and tell me your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, I own nothing but Honey and her friends. Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who keeps coming back to read more. For those who are wandering, there will be some Charlie and Honey scenes around chapter fourteen or so.

Thanks to being a Prefect, Honey easily got into Gryffindor common room and made her way up to the first year boy's dormitory. It was Christmas so as normal it was almost empty except for Ron and Harry (If one of the other boys also stayed that's in their year sorry but I couldn't remember who all stayed for Christmas holiday).

Honey leaned toward her brother and whispered "Harry wake up, wake up sun shine."

"Honey," Ron mumbled as he sat up

Honey smiled at the younger kid and said "Merry Christmas Ron,"

Ron's face went from confused in two seconds, "Harry wake up, wake up mate!"

Harry slowly sat up and pulled on his glasses as Honey walked over to stand at the end of his bed.

"Merry Christmas little brother, here's your present." And she handed out a small golden wrapped present.

Harry grabbed the present and slowly opened it to find a picture in a red and green picture frame. It was a picture of a black haired man who looked like Harry and a red haired woman who looked like Honey.

"Mom and dad," Harry whispered looking up at his sister.

"I didn't think you've seen many pictures of them," Honey shrugged as she smiled and said "That picture was done right before you were born I think, if you look closely you can kind of see mum's pregnant belly."

Harry did as his sister suggested and his smile grew even bigger as he jumped up and hugged his sister, "I…I didn't get you anything,"

Honey waved it off then said "Don't worry about it, open the rest of your presents." Noticing that Ron had already opened nearly all of his.

Harry looked surprised at the fact he had presents but quickly dismissed the look and began to open his presents.

Honey sat down on the bed that some kid called Dean, if she remembered correctly, slept in while he was here. She loved to watch the happy look appear on her brothers face when he learned something new, or when he got something he had never had before.

"That's a Weasley sweater," Ron said as Harry pulled a sweater and a box of fudge out of a bunch of gift wrapping.

"A Weasley sweater," Harry repeated

Honey nodded then said "Mrs. Weasley makes each one of her kids a sweater every year for Christmas, I only know this because I've heard the twins arguing with Percy, Percy never wears his."

Harry nodded as Ron said "They're warm and all, but mine is always Maroon. I really hate Maroon."

"Put it on, it really is warm." Honey said having gotten one the previous year when she stayed at the Weasley's for Christmas while Dumbledore and Snape went away on business. As Harry put on his sweater Fred, George, and Tyler ran in, Fred and George to see Ron and Harry, Tyler to find Honey.

"Oh good, you stayed this year." Tyler said as he swung an arm around Honey's shoulders. "What are you doing on this fine day?"

"I don't know, why?" Honey asked

Tyler shrugged, "Jenny is hanging out with her boyfriend, Sasha and Jethro went home, so that leaves me and you."

Honey looked at the Weasley brothers then at Harry and said "We're probably going to play in the snow; you can come if you want."

Tyler looked around then mumbled, "I kinda need to talk to you a minute,"

Honey looked at Harry and said "I'll be right back," then the two fifth years walked down to the Gryffindor common room.

Tyler cleared his throat then said "Jethro asked me if he could date Sasha,"

"What did you do?" Honey whispered hoping Tyler hadn't lost his temper

"What was I suppose to do?" Tyler asked as he looked toward the fireplace "I told him it was okay but if he hurt her I'd kill him and bury him in the Forbidden Forest."

Honey squealed in delight then threw her arms around her friend's neck. "Oh Sasha is going to be so happy, she's loved him since like second year!" she said as she finally released Tyler and clapped her hands in excitement.

Tyler had this weird look on his face, one that Honey couldn't place. Not until Tyler caught her off guard and his lips crashed onto hers.

Honey gasped and just stood there as Tyler pulled away, seeming to be surprised himself. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Honey put her hand to her lips and tried to catch her breath.

She had just been kissed, for the first time she had been kissed by a boy. That was as far as her train of thought seemed to want to carry her as the two just stood there starring at each other.

"Honey," Tyler whispered

"Don't apologize," Honey ordered him as she sat down on the Gryffindor arm chair. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," Tyler whispered "Honey I like you,"

Honey nodded, having known this for a while now. "Tyler, what happened to you liking Kelly Pins?"

"Why, what does she have to do with this?" Tyler asked harshly

"Tyler, you don't like me in that way." Honey tried to make him understand "You can't like me in that way, we're friends, more like brother and sister, that's how you like me. You like me like we're family, besides you and Kelly have more in common then you and I do, and we've known each other for nearly six years."

Tyler rolled his eyes and said "No I don't Honey, you're just trying to make excuses. Why can't you see when people care for you, when people love you?"

"Because I've seen you with Kelly, you guys make each other whole. What each of you lacks the other has. Tyler, go after Kelly before she gets with another guy." Honey whispered as she grabbed a hold of his jacket "You can't stand here and tell me that you don't love Kelly, you've been getting up the courage to ask her out since the ending of second year."

Tyler pulled her hands off of him and sat down on the couch. Honey sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder as his head dropped into his hands.

"Tyler, does Kelly already have a boyfriend?" Honey whispered suddenly knowing exactly why Tyler had kissed her, "You were trying to make Kelly Pins jealous by dating me, Tyler James are you an idiot? Kelly Pins is ten times better looking then I am."

Tyler shook his head, "You're right on everything except for the last part. Kelly isn't better looking then you, when are you going to open your eyes and realize you're one of the most beautiful girls Hogwarts has ever seen?"

Okay…so I wasn't sure how to end this chapter or if I was putting to much into one chapter. Review please and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, I own nothing but Honey and her Friends.

"I cannot believe that you went after the stone without telling me." Honey said as she sat in the chair next to Harry's bed. "I mean why didn't you tell me what was going on, I could've helped.'

Harry shrugged then whispered "I've never had anyone care this much for me; I didn't want to bother you."

Honey jumped to her feet and pulled her little brother into a hug, "Harry James Potter don't you ever forget that I am here, and that I love you more than any big sister could ever love their younger siblings, do you understand?"

Harry nodded then a grin grew on his lips and he said 'So are you and Tyler together yet?"

"We're just friends Harry; we will always be just friends." Honey said as an image of the boy with dirty blond hair floated into her mind.

"Right, just friends," Harry teased

Honey hid her smile and said "You jerk," then she jumped onto the bed and started tickling him, both of them laughing louder and louder with every passing second.

"Okay you win," Harry laughed as Honey pulled away.

"You know I could always come and see you this summer," Honey said later that night as they left the Hospital wing and headed down to the Great Hall.

"That would be nice, then I'd have something to look forward to." Harry said as Tyler, Sasha, Jenny, and Jethro met them at the bottom of the staircase.

"Heya lovebirds," Honey teased as she Jethro's arm wrapped around Sasha's waist.

Sasha stuck her tongue out and said "You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend,"

Honey huffed and crossed her arms, "I could have a boyfriend if I wanted one." Then the group of kids walked into the great hall and to their house tables.

"Can't believe Slytherin won," one of the older Ravenclaw's mumbled

Honey looked at the Staff table at her father and nodded congratulations before looking over at Gryffindor table where the Gryffindor's weren't looking all too happy. Her eyes landed on Tyler and butterfly's started flying around in her stomach.

'Stop it, you can't date him. Sasha is your best friend and Tyler is her brother.' Honey mentally argued with herself. 'Yes but Jethro is Tyler's and he's dating Sasha,'

Honey started twirling a strand of red hair around her finger, a nervous habit, as Dumbledore awarded last minute points. 'Crap, dad is going to be so mad.' She thought as she watched Snape's face turn from happy to confusion to anger to less than a minute.

"And lastly ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom, it takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, but it takes a lot more to stand up to your friends." Dumbledore announced "Now if my calculations are correct a change in decorations is in order," he clapped his hands, Gryffindor had won the house cup.

Everyone started clapping really loud, Honey suspected it was more because Slytherin had finally lost then because Gryffindor had won.

As the end of the feast dragged on Honey looked around the great hall at her friends and at her enemies before finally landing on her little brother. If Harry was really going to be as famous as Voldemort as people have been saying ever since that night then his years at school we're going to be as normal as his first one. Part of Honey was dreading it while the other one couldn't wait for a chance to meet her mother's murderer, to get a chance to avenge her mother and adopted father's deaths.

As the kids were ushered to bed for the last time until school started up again Honey sent a silent hope that Harry would at least have one semi normal year at school at least once in the next six years he'd spend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Argh, I hate it when I can't decide how to end a chapter. I'm sorry if the ending wasn't very good, the chapters based in the summer will be better promise. Review if you feel like sending me a comment, some advice, or just want to tell me you liked the chapter. I hope everyone has a good day, night, or whatever time it is where you are reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and I'm glad you all loved it. I own nothing but Honey and her friends, well most of them. This chapter is based in the summer before Harry's 2nd year and Honey's sixth year.

Severus Snape was known as always being emotionless, but staying calm after finding a letter addressed to his teenage daughter from a Gryffindor suggesting things such as snogging in a smoke filled pub wasn't as easy as hiding his pain or fear.

The second week of summer holiday had started off just like all the others. Snape and Honey got up, got dressed, and headed down to breakfast. They ate in silence and said a few conversational words before giving up and going back to eating.

Breakfast was almost over when Tyler James's grey eagle owl flew into the dining room from the kitchen window. Honey read the letter over and Snape watched as her face turned reader and reader as her eyes moved down the page.

"Well, what does it say?" Snape asked fearing the words which could turn his red headed daughter's face the color of an apple.

"No…nothing," Honey stuttered as she made to put the letter in her pocket.

Snape reached across the table and snatched the letter out of her hands. She cleared his throat and read the letter out loud.

Dear my little Honey Bee,

I cannot wait until September comes and I can see your beautiful face again. I cannot wait until I can hold you in my arms and place my lips on yours as we hide from the rest of the world. I keep imagining our first Hogsmead meeting where we'll sit in the Three Broomsticks snuggled up next to each other sharing sweet nothings and gentle kisses.

Right back soon Love, I hate waiting too long.

Yours forever T. James

Honey closed her eyes and waited for the blow out. Snape cleared his throat again and put the letter back on the table, "How dare that boy, to right such things in a letter that could easily be stolen and read by someone else? Dose he not have a brain in his head, is he completely idiotic?"

"Severus," Honey yelled as the letter slipped from her hands "That's not a very nice thing to say,"

"Go to your room," Snape whispered as a warning

Honey was at the bottoms of the stairs when she slowly turned around and asked "You're going to right his parents a letter, aren't you?"

"Why shouldn't I, do they know that their son is dating someone?" the potion's professor asked in a sneer "Or do they have to find out in a letter like I did?"

Honey shook her head in disbelief, "How can you act like this, would you seriously want me to tell you that I was dating someone?"

Snape growled, "That's the not point young lady, I am your father and I have a right to know if I'm to expect a letter like the one you just received."

"It's not that bad Severus," Honey tried to reason as her green eyes flashed dangerously and her temper rose.

Snape walked toward her while whispering, "Not that bad, when I was a child a boy or girl were beaten for writing such things."

Honey shook her head, "Well obviously you weren't beaten enough or I wouldn't be here,"

"Go to your room," Snape yelled

Honey jumped back in fear as her father's voice rose to levels she had never heard before. Recognizing the angered look on her father's face and his hands balled into tight fist the red headed girl turned and ran up the stairs to her room.

Snape sat down in the recliner and looked at the picture sitting on the mantle. It was one of the very first tokened of Honey after Lily and Potter died. Honey was sitting on Remus's lap as they opened Christmas presents in the great hall, her dark red hair was in a pig tail and the top was covered by a Father Christmas hat.

As Snape watched the Honey in the picture laugh and have a good time his heart swelled and he flinched when he thought about everything he had missed, even with being a Professor at Hogwarts while Honey was there.

"Didn't even know she had a boyfriend," he mumbled as there was a knock on the door. "Come in Albus," he called as Honey stuck her head out her bedroom door and looked down the stairs.

"Severus my boy," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he walked into the livingroom. "Enjoying the holidays?" he asked as he pulled out a bag of lemon drops from his cloak.

"Yes Albus, can I help you with something?" Snape asked as he pretended not to see his teenage daughter slowly sneaking down the stairs.

Dumbledore smiled at Honey and looked out the window in amazement as an owl flew past, like he had never seen it happen before. Then he turned back to his colleague and said "I am taking a trip to Romania Severus, and it is my understanding that there are some very creative potioneer's up there."

"There is," Snape said in confusion as he watched something flicker onto Honey's face at the mention of Romania.

"I was under the impression that Honey wished to be a part of MESP (Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers), Minerva told me it would be useful for Honey to be around some of the Potion Master's in Romania, if that is still her wish.'

"It is," Honey blurted as she hurried down the rest of the stairs and over to her father's chair. "Oh Severus can I go please,"

Snape looked at his daughter and had half the mind to tell her no, but as he looked into her green eyes so much like her mother's he sighed then mumbled, "How long will she be gone?"

Honey squealed as she threw her arms around Snape's neck, "Thank you Severus, thank you so much! I'm going to go pack, and I have to write Harry and tell him." Then she bolted up the stairs

"How is the search for the new Professor?" Snape asked as he walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a little as he said "That is the reason for the trip to Romania my boy,"

Snape put the tea pot on then said "I could always take the job sir, it would be easier to find a potion professor then it is to find one for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"All in due time Severus, all in time." Dumbledore said simply

It was then that Honey appeared in the doorway, "I'm ready to go,"

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together "I will have to get my tea on my next visit Severus, we will be returning in two weeks or so."

Snape nodded as he handed a bag of gallons to Honey, "Behave kid, listen to Professor Dumbledore."

Honey smiled, "I always do Severus," then she hugged her father and pocketed the money bag.

Honey followed Dumbledore out of the house and to the apparition point. Dumbledore looked around as they walked and said "I hear one of the Weasley brother's works in Romania."

"Charlie sir and Bill works with Gringotts." Honey answered as she grabbed onto Dumbledore's outstretched arm.

"Oh yes, mind your stomach." And with a loud pop and squeezing feeling Dumbledore and Honey Evans vanished from Spinner's End.

I wonder what feeling Honey was feeling when Romania was mentioned :) Anyway review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I own nothing but Honey and a few wizards (no not Charlie Weasley) everything else is JK's. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and I'm glad you all like the story.

"This place is amazing," Honey whispered as she followed England born potioneer Hugh Mitchell through the potion lab on the Romanian dragon facility.

Hugh chuckled, "Only Severus's kid could enjoy this."

Honey stopped walking and looked at him in confusion, "You…you know Severus Snape?"

"I'd hope so; I only shared a room with him in Slytherin house for seven years." Hugh said as seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment. "I knew your mother as well; Lily was a very kind witch, very clever, and beautiful. It's a good thing James Potter snatched her up when he did."

"Why?" Honey asked as they begin to walk past the smoky cauldron's again.

"Everyone man wanted her," Hugh answered "Only a few dated her though,"

"Who dated her," Honey asked quickly as she peered into a cauldron which smelled like honey, cherries, and rain forest.

Hugh stopped walking again and closed his eyes in thought, "Your father and her had this thing which I presume is how they ended up with you, Remus Lupin dated her for a few weeks in the ending of sixth year but of what I heard they always acted more like friends then two people who liked to snog each other, then there was James Potter."

Honey sighed in relief, so she wasn't weird for never having a boyfriend until her late years of Hogwarts.

"I bet you have guys asking you out everyday, Lily could never go anywhere without at least three guys asking her out or calling her beautiful." Hugh remembered as they got to the back of the room where an empty cauldron sat.

Honey blushed and mumbled "Not exactly,"

Hugh laughed "Just like your mother there too, I could get her to blush." He laughed again then sobered and said "Well, you'll be stationed here and just stay here and make three of the four potions on the board up there. Remember to mark the potions, we don't need someone drinking Luck potion when they mean to drink love potion, do we?" then he smiled again, turned and walked away.

Honey smiled as she looked around the room at all the people tending to their potions. She was very much like her father when it comes to potions, they relax her and when she makes them it gives her ease and the ability to think clearly and solve problems.

"I see you're still good at potions," a soft quiet voice sounded from beside her

Honey's heart skipped a beat as she turned sideways and got a look at the muscular red head handsome god like creature beside her.

Okay, ha-ha leaving it here until next chapter! This was sort of just like an introduction chapter to her summer in Romania. I plan for her summer to take up at least two more chapters but no more then three. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Writing chapter for Grace Potter and had to stop to write this! I got into Pottermore, just gotta wait for my second email now! Anyway I own nothing but Honey and a few Romanian's and dragons in this chapter.

Get your cookies and beverage and enjoy

"I see you're still good at potions," a soft quiet voice sounded from beside her

Honey's heart skipped a beat as she turned sideways and got a look at the muscular red head handsome god like creature beside her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I was told we had a new potioneer in training and thought I'd come down and say hi." Charlie Weasley said as he stood wrapping a nice sized shiny burn on his forearm.

"No you're not interrupting anything, I haven't even started yet." Honey said as she pulled a vial out of her bag. "It's a healing lotion; it'll help heal the burn."

Charlie took the vial and looked at the light blue liquid inside. "I've never seen this kind of potion."

"My father invented it," Honey said pride filling her voice as she said this. "Only he and myself know how to make it,"

Charlie looked around the room and said "I have a free day today, what are you doing when you're done here?"

Honey frowned as she tried to remember what Dumbledore had told her while Charlie looked at her with those brilliant blue eyes. "I don't have to be back to where I'm staying until eightish, I'm here with Professor Dumbledore and he has meeting or something all day."

Charlie nodded then said "Want to hang out later; I don't imagine that you know many people close to your age around here."

Honey kept the blush from rising to her cheeks and said "Yeah sure, I can leave around six."

Charlie winked then said "I'll see you later then Ms. Evans," then he flashed her a smile and headed out of the dark room.

A sound came from beside her and Honey turned to find a blond haired girl standing in front of her with a knowing look on her face. "How do you know Charles?" the girl asked with a thick Romanian accent.

"I went to Hogwarts with him for a few years and my baby brother is friends with his." Honey answered as she began to work on the Drought of the Living Death potion.

"Oh, your Honey?" the blond asked as recognition shown on her face "Yeah when his mother and father were up here for Christmas they mentioned something about you."

Honey nodded, "That was probably them mentioning that Harry Potter is my brother,"

The room went quiet and several people turned to stare at the red head. The blond girl said "Har…Harry Potter is your brother, tell us about him."

"There's not much to say, he looks like my adopted dad, we have the same eyes, and he just finished his first year at Hogwarts." Honey said suddenly realizing why her brother hated the way people treated him at school.

"Is he good at all his classes?" an older man asked

Honey sighed then said "He's not even twelve yet, he became famous because our parents died and he didn't. You all should be ashamed of yourselves," then she angrily shoved a strand of hair out of her eyes and went back to her potion, ignoring everyone's glares of anger and looks of pity.

"Okay everyone lets get back to work," Hugh, who had returned while Honey was talking, said as he threw a look toward the daughter of Lily Evans before walking swiftly to his office and disappearing from sight.

Honey sighed and went back to doing her potion while wishing it was already six so she could talk to Charles Arthur Weasley again.

It took me forever to write this chapter, I couldn't come up with anything to put in it. I'm sorry if its not very good but hang in there for better chapters! Review please


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 of Honey Evans, Honey Snape, thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting, and liking my story. Time to read some Charlie/Honey stuff!

"There is no way that is Norbert," Honey laughed as she stared in amazement at the dragon Charlie had token form Hogwarts months earlier.

Charlie laughed "It's Norberta actually, she's a girl." He said as he looked at something behind them.

"What are you looking at?" Honey asked as she turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. Right there about ten feet away stood Tyler James in the arms of a blond haired girl. "What is he doing?"

"Isn't that your friend?" Charlie asked looking at the two lovers and Honey.

Honey shook her head and whispered "No, he's my boyfriend."

"Bloody hell, then why is he wrapped in her arms?" Charlie asked as Honey started walking away in the opposite direction.

"I don't know okay?" Honey said as tears fell down her cheeks. She shoved them away quickly as Charlie ran to keep up with her.

The red head grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "You can talk about it you know, if you want too."

Honey shook her head and said "It's really not something you seriously want to hear."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders "I have time, and nothing else to do. So, why don't we go and get some ice cream and you can tell me all about your relationship with that boy."

Honey smiled thankfully and followed the second to oldest Weasley out of the dragon reservation.

They ended up at a small wizarding diner about five minutes from the inn Honey and Dumbledore were staying at, talking about everything but Tyler James as they ate chips **(French fries)** and drank chocolate frosties.

"So your brother is my brother's best friend." Charlie said an hour later as they sat in the back pew talking about Honey's previous year of magical schooling.

Honey smiled "Ron and the twins are some of Harry's best friends. They have another friend, Hermione Granger, and Ron and her are always bickering. If I didn't know better I'd say they are going to get married once out of school."

Charlie laughed "Doesn't everyone argue with Ron, I love my little brother and all but that kid is hard to get along with sometimes."

Honey was about to respond when Tyler walked into the diner and caught sight of her. His eyes widened and a look of panic and confusion appeared on his face.

"Honey bee, what are you doing in Romania?" Tyler asked in a nervous voice

"I wrote and told you why I'm here Tyler," Honey whispered calmly as she stood up "The question is what are you doing here?"

Tyler sighed shakily and said "I'm visiting my uncle, he lived here…in Romania."

Honey's temper rose as Tyler finished his bad excuse for a lie, "Don't lie to me Tyler, I saw you kissing her…the blond. Who was she Tyler, what is her name?"

"Wha...what blond?" Tyler asked as he grabbed Honey's hand "You're the only girl I could ever want," then he lowered his head to kiss her.

Honey pushed him away and said "Don't even think about it James, you know who I'm talking about! You're cheating on me!"

Tyler grabbed her wrist and growled "Let's talk about this outside," he pulled on her wrist and started walking toward the door.

"I don't think so," Charlie said stepping in-between the two. He shoved Tyler backwards and pushed Honey safely behind his back. "I think it's time you left James, if you know what's good for you."

A balding man with huge muscles stood up followed by the two men sitting beside him, "Yo Charlie, this kid giving you trouble?"

Charlie poked a thumb toward Honey and said "The kid is her boyfriend, he cheated on her."

"No I didn't," Tyler yelled then his fist landed on the side of Charlie's face.

Honey quickly moved out of the way as the three unidentified men moved away from their table and over to where the fight was starting.

"You don't know when to give up do you kid?" the balding man asked as he grabbed Tyler by the back of his neck. "We're going to give you two options, you can leave on your own or we can make you."

Tyler looked at Honey with hatred filled eyes, then turned and walked from the diner as Charlie got back to his feet.

"You okay," he whispered softly as Honey didn't even bother to wipe her tears.

The redhead shook her head no then whispered "Will you walk me back to the inn?"

Charlie nodded his head as he threw some money on the table and quickly ushered the crying teen out of the restaurant. "Don't worry about that git Honey, you'll find the right guy eventually."

Honey smiled at his try to cheer her up as they stopped outside where she was staying while in Romania. "Thanks Charlie, other then the whole finding out my boyfriends cheating on me thing I had a really good time."

"Listen if you ever need to talk about anything, or just need a friend, come and see me or send an owl." Charlie said as he looked into the black sky.

Honey nodded as a drop of rain landed on her cheek, "I'll keep that in mind, good bye Weasley."

Charlie laughed, "Good bye Evans," and with one last smile Honey turned and hurried into the inn before she got completely soaked.

She hurried to the window and watched as Charles Weasley walked down the street and very much so planned on owling him when she returned home to London.

So review and tell me what you think, it is always appreciated even if there is something you don't understand or what not! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, thank you to everyone for reviewing I really appreciate it! I own nothing but Honey and her friends. Ok this is the last chapter in Romania starring Honey saying goodbye to Charlie and having a talk with Tyler James.

"So you're leaving in the morning?" Charlie asked as they sat on the small beach with their feet in the cool waves.

Honey sighed and whispered "Yeah, around five. Dumbledore said he has business back in London that can't wait any longer."

"I really liked hanging out with you this summer Honey," he let out a small laugh then Charlie said "The guys at the res. would be laughing at me right now if I had said that in front of them."

Honey smiled fondly at him as she ran her hand through her red hair, "Your secret is safe with me Charlie Weasley. Though this will be an interesting thing to tell your future relatives when we're both married to people we can no longer stand and we're so old we can't even move by ourselves."

They looked at each other and broke off into a round of laughter as they both imagined what that would be like.

"I should go," Honey whispered as they got to their feet

Charlie nodded his head in understanding, "Well, we'll have to write each other."

"We'll be pin pals," Honey nodded then she hugged Charlie before she even knew what she was doing.

Charlie cleared his throat as Honey finally pulled away. "Well keep an eye on my little brothers for me,"

Honey nodded as the blush on her cheeks kept getting redder, "I'll see you around Weasley." Then she turned and ran toward the inn before she said or did something she knew she'd regret.

"Wasn't that beautiful," Tyler James said as he stepped out from behind a potted plant, making Honey jump slightly and loose the hold on her towel.

"James, what do you want?" Honey asked as she quickly rewrapped her towel around herself.

The smile slipped off of Tyler's face then he said "Sasha won't speak with me because of you. She says she's sickened just at the thought of me because I cheated on you."

Honey looked around the packed room then said "I don't blame your sister, what you did was wrong Tyler and you need to pay for it."

Just as Tyler went to raise his hand at the red head Albus Dumbledore appeared,

"Mr. James, this is a nice surprise," the headmaster of Hogwarts said sounding as though he was really happy to see the Gryffindor although his face told another story. "I'm afraid that Honey has to finish packing, so good day to you and I hope to see you back at Hogwarts in September."

"Yes sir, I'll be there." Tyler said quietly as he looked at Honey one last final time before turning around and disappearing amongst the crowd of people socializing outside.

Dumbledore grabbed Honey's arm and pulled her silently up the stairs to the two rooms they were sleeping in, "Has he done anything to you?"

Honey blinked, startled by the outright question not asked in a type of riddle or in a way that no one speaks very often anymore. "No, Tyler might cheat on his girlfriends but he doesn't hit them or anything." Besides my dad would've been able to see if he had the other day when he was here. Honey thought as she turned to open the door to her room.

"Honey, is there something you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling at her from behind the half moon spectacles.

Honey shook her head, "No there isn't anything sir," then she shut the door to her room

Longer chapters coming soon I promise, I've just been kinda busy. Review and tell me what you think of the chapter, it's very much appreciated .


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing but Honey and most of her friends. Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoy, let's get a snack and read some awesome Honey goodness!

"How did you manage to talk your dad into letting you ride the train?" Jenny asked the moment they caught sight of Honey on the platform.

Honey laughed at the look on their faces but stopped short when Fred and George came running over to her.

"Heya Honey, have you seen Ron and Harry?" the twins asked the moment they were in ear shot.

Honey frowned, "I saw them before you all came through the barrier. Didn't they follow?"

"We thought they did, but we can't find them anywhere." The twins said as Molly Weasley came hurrying over to them.

"Everyone on the train, the boys are probably already on there." Molly said quickly as the clock hit eleven.

Honey nodded good bye to Molly then followed her friends on board, "Do you think Harry got on?"

Jethro forced his way past a few younger years, leaving room for them to walk through, then said "He's probably eating candy with Ron and that muggle born girl, lets find a compartment then after everyone gets settled you can go looking for the boy who lived."

We found a compartment near where the Slytherin's sit and Honey instantly sat down next to the window.

"Tyler is really sorry what he did," Sasha whispered

Jethro and Jenny looked up from their cuddle party in confusion, "What did Tyler do?"

Honey shook her head as she stood up, "I'm going to go look for Harry, I'll be right back." Then she quickly walked out of the compartment before she was forced into talking about what happened in Romania.

Honey had just walked past the compartment holding Draco and his friends when she ran into the one person she really didn't want to see.

"Honey, I didn't expect you to be on the train." Tyler said

Honey tried to look mad at him, but when she saw the hurt and regret written all over his face she cursed herself for being go gullible. "Tyler, you wrote to me asking for forgiveness."

Tyler nodded, "That's all I want, just for us to friends again. I'll do anything, run around Hogwarts naked or carry your books everyday. I just want to be friends again,"

"Well," Honey whispered as she looked around "I'm all for giving people second chances, okay we're friends but you're on a trial period before I will fully trust you again."

Tyler smiled, "You're a great person Honey Evans, you really are."

Honey nodded then asked "Have you seen Harry or any of his friends?"

"Hermione's down there, why?"

Honey didn't answer, she just patted his arm and hurried down the corridor to the last compartment where Hermione Granger sat with Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, "Have and of you seen Harry or Ron?"

Hermione jumped to her feet in a panic, "No have you, oh I should go look for them again."

"Hermione don't, stay here in case they're looking for you." Honey advised as she looked up and down the corridor "I'll look around the train and ask some other kids, oh I just hope they didn't get into trouble."

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley not get into trouble," Neville laughed "That would be the day wouldn't it?"

Honey laughed despite her little brother missing, "Just if they come, do not let them leave." Then she hurried down the corridor back to her compartment.

"Find Harry yet," Jenny asked as Jethro ran a finger in a circle over the palm of her hand.

"No," Honey whispered as she remembered Charlie doing the same to her hand to try and calm her down after the whole Tyler cheating on her thing. "He's probably planning his next Hogwarts adventure with Ron in the luggage racks or something." She added as she looked out the window.

"What…what is that?" Jethro asked as he moved away from Jenny to get closer to the window.

Honey followed his line of vision to find something zooming toward the train. At first she just thought it was a bird, but as it got closer she realized it was "A car," Honey whispered as the others leaned forward to get a look.

Honey stuck her head out and whispered "That's not any car, that's the Weasley's car."

"Why would they be driving toward the train?" Jenny asked, her face almost pressed completely up against the glass.

Honey gasped as she realized the answer, "Because that's how Harry and Ron are getting to school, they're the one driving the car."

Jethro nodded his head in approval then whistled "Imagine the trouble they're going to get themselves in."

Honey groaned as she thought 'Why did I have to have an adventurous boy as a brother?'

"Well, we know where they are now." Sasha said as she pulled her friends back to their seats.

"Just wait until I get my hand on that boy," Honey mumbled as the car disappeared onto the clouds.

Honey shook her head and turned toward the others to tell them about her talk with Tyler. All of them were happy to know they wouldn't have to choose between their friends, or for Sasha choose between her friend and her brother.

As the ride to Hogwarts continued Honey found her mind slipping away to Romania, and to a fantasy her mind had come up with the first night after she saw Charlie.

_ "So you finished your seventh year?" Charlie whispered as they sat on the beach, having just finished swimming in the clear water._

_ Honey nodded her head as she accepted the glass of champagne from him and looked up at the setting sun, "It's beautiful here,"_

_ Charlie smiled, "I can think of something more beautiful," then his lips landed on hers._

_The kiss made the world stop revolving; all the noise around them disappeared. All their problems were a million miles away under lock and key as they stayed in the moment for several minutes filled with many passionate kisses. _

_ Honey ran a hand over Charlie's face and whispered "Charlie, there's something I need to tell you."_

_ Charlie pulled away slightly and looked into her brilliant green eyes, "What's up Honey?"_

_ Honey sighed then whispered "Charlie I love…"_

"Honey! Honey, can you hear me!"

The redhead jolted out of her thoughts to find the train had stopped and her friends were looking at her in worry.

"Are you alright, we've been trying to get you awake for like ten minutes." Jenny said as she checked Honey for a fever.

Honey grabbed her hand, "I'm fine, really." She said as they walked out of the compartment.

Sasha laughed quietly then leaned toward her fellow Ravenclaw and whispered "Of course you are, you were dreaming about a certain dragon tamer."

Honey spun around to face her, "What do you mean?"

Sasha pulled her over to one of the carriages and said "Oh nothing if you whispering Charlie's name over and over is considered nothing."

Honey didn't answer, she just climbed into the carriage with a red face and tried to push the image of a shirtless Charles Weasley out of her head.

Okay what did you think? I had to add the little dream thing in here, I to want some Charlie/Honey action but sadly I do not type _that_ fast and I want to put some important things in before Charlie shows up on a more regular bases. Anyway, review please and tell me if you liked it or not!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and liking Honey Evans, Honey Snape. I'm really sorry about the late update and promise I'm going to try and update sooner next time. I own nothing but Honey Evans and a few of her friends and enemies.

The first day of the term was filled with many different tales of how the boys got to school. Some kids said that Harry and Ron rode a dragon to school; a few said that they rode brooms, and only a small few even mentioned the flying car. By the time Honey Evans woke up the next morning in the sixth year Ravenclaw dormitory she had heard all of these stories about a hundred times.

"You would think they would have something else to talk about instead of how two second years showed up at school." Sasha whispered as they walked into the Ravenclaw common room.

Honey shrugged her shoulders as she sat down in one of the blue armchairs. "Everyone always has paid more attention to theories then the actual story."

"Honey Evans," a first year squeaked as she walked into the common room.

The red head sixth year smiled as she held her hand up, "Over here, what can I do for you?"

The first year girl hurried toward her and practically threw a letter at her, "This showed up in the great hall for you."

Honey thanked her as she unrolled the parchment to find Charlie Weasley's messy handwriting.

"What is this?" Sasha asked with a look of distaste at the writing

"It's a letter from my pin pal." Honey whispered as her eyes skimmed over the letter

_Dear Honey E,_

_I hope you are doing well and having a fun first days of your sixth year. Romania is raining and all the children here at the res are complaining about not being able to play outside. I hope you are considering my offer on coming here for Christmas; it would be nice to hang out with you again. I do not have much time before my shift starts again, I just thought I'd write and see how you were while I had time._

_Hoping you write back soon,_

_Charlie Weasley_

"So who's this pin pal?" Sasha asked as she tried to read the name at the bottom of the letter.

Honey quickly stuffed the letter in her pocket and jumped to her feet "Just a friend I met while in Romania, let's go get something to eat."

Sasha sighed, "Alright but one day I will find out who your friend is."

Honey smirked, much like her father, "You just keep telling yourself that Sash," she said as the girls walked out of the common room door onto the grand staircase.

"Poor Weasley getting that howler from his mum," Jethro whispered as the group of friends stood in potions class.

Honey threw him a warning look as Snape walked past them. The greasy haired potion professor turned toward them slowly, his lip lifting in disgust "anyone who mentions Potter's name in this class will get a detention cleaning bed pans in the hospital wing, no matter what house they are in do I make myself perfectly clear Mr. Hunters?"

"Yes sir," Jethro whispered as Honey tried to keep her temper down at her father's distaste for her younger brother.

Snape nodded before eyeing Honey for a moment, "That goes for everyone," he reminded her before beginning class.

"I hate him more and more every year," Tyler whispered from his place beside Kelly Pins.

Jethro spun around and grabbed a hold of Tyler's shirt "Shut up James, no one cares what you think. Why don't you go find someone to cheat on Kelly with since you're so good at cheating?"

Honey grabbed a hold of Jethro's arm and pushed Tyler back a little "Stop both of you, fighting in here will not help either of you."

"No Honey," Tyler snapped "It is time you choose between this Slytherin idiot or me."

Honey gasped at the ridiculous idea as she looked back and forth between the two. "Tyler please do not ask me to choose." She pleaded

"Now Honey," Tyler hissed

The red head girl looked at the Slytherin who had always been a very good friend to her and always there when she needed a shoulder, to the Gryffindor who had cheated on her and broken her heart. Her choice wasn't hard; it was just something she didn't want to have to make. "Very well Tyler I will choose who I want as a friend."

Tyler grinned, thinking it was him as Jethro cursed himself at being a Slytherin. Honey let out a shaky breath before whispering "I choose neither, Tyler you hurt me when you cheated on me but I hate holding grudges and Jethro you're a really good friend. But I can't choose between you, so I can't be friends with either one of you. I am so sorry,"

Honey wiped a tear from her cheek as she picked up her bag, "Professor Snape, I'm going to Hospital wing I don't feel good." Then she ran from the room leaving a shocked Tyler and Jethro, a confused Jenny, and a slightly angered Sasha.

Okay so i know this isn't one of my best chapters but I kind of like what happened, like the letter and the choice Honey had to make. Review please and tell me what you think


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and liking Honey Evans, Honey Snape. I'm really sorry about the late update. I own nothing but Honey Evans and a few of her friends and enemies. This is in Honey's POV.

At first I thought the hatred between Jethro and Tyler was just a phase they would get over in a week or two, but by Christmas I realized that was not the case. I had distanced myself from Sasha because of Tyler, and Jenny because of Jethro. I spent most of my time sending letters to Romania, hanging out with my baby brother and his friends, and increasing my abilities in potions.

Finally it was day that kids would be leaving Hogwarts to go home for Christmas. Most kids were leaving because they were afraid of the going ons at school involving people being petrified. I chose to stay behind so I could protect Harry if needed.

"You're not going to watch me every second are you?" Harry asked one morning as I sat at Gryffindor table with him as we ate breakfast.

I gave him a smile before saying "Of course not, a man needs his space right?"

He nodded before going back to talking to Ron. My eyes scanned the tables and I sighed depressingly when I realized none of my friends had remained at Hogwarts.

"You can go you know, to see your friend in Romania." Harry said looking at me once again "Dumbledore will make sure nothing happens."

Hermione nodded in agreement with my little brother "It won't do you any good to stick around just to see if we get in trouble. Whether you're here or not, most likely these two are going to get us in trouble."

They were right, I knew they were. I pulled Harry into a hug before gathering up my things and hurrying from the great hall.. My feet hit the stone floor lightly as I bolted down to the dungeons and to my father's office.

"Severus, I wish to go to Romania." I yelled the moment I burst into his office "Oh please Severus,"

His black eyes looked into my eyes and then back down at the parchment in front of him. "What is in Romania?"

I looked down at the floor then whispered "A friend who has invited me to spend some time with him."

"Him? Did you meet him over the summer?" Severus asked

I nodded "Yes sir, so can I go?"

He seemed to think real hard about it then said "Yes, go pack your things then come back here and you can floo over."

I squealed loudly as I hugged him. Then I ran from the room toward Ravenclaw dormitory. My head was filled with pictures of Charlie Weasley and my stomach filled with butterflies. The feeling had to be love, I had never felt that way toward any boy before; it scared me to death while it also made me feel very alive.

I quickly packed my things and bolted back to Severus's office. He was standing beside the fireplace looking into the flames that were dying quickly.

"I want you back in a week's time," he whispered handing me a hand full of floo powder.

I stepped into the fireplace with a grin plastered across my face. With a quick wave toward the potion master I threw the powder down and was gone from Hogwarts. My feet landed in another fire place and I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I would ever find.

I know it's really, really short but I felt really guilty about not updating in forever so I wanted to give all you awesome people something to enjoy until I can get another chapter up! Please review and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my goodness, it has been forever since I have written anything Harry Potter. I am so sorry for making everyone wait nearly what…two years? I'm not sure how often I will be updating but I have not given up on this story I swear.

The Christmas I spent in Romania with Charlie was by far one of the best Christmas's I had ever had in my entire life. I don't ever remember laughing so much, and having such a good time during any holiday. I was quickly falling in love with Charlie Weasley. I should have known that the good times wouldn't last though. On my last night there, reality came crashing down on top of me.

Charlie and I were eating dinner and we were joking and having a really good time. We finished eating and were doing dishes when I made that horrible mistake. As he turned back around to grab another dish to dry, I closed the gap between us and kissed him.

"Honey," Charlie grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away gently but firmly. "What are you doing?"

I opened my mouth but found I didn't know what to say. He looked a little angry and something else that I couldn't place.

Shaking his head and wiping his mouth, Charlie whispered "You're too young for me Honey. You're not even allowed to do magic outside of school yet. You can't kiss me…you can't do stuff like that." He turned away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Charlie I'm…" my voice trailed off as he raised his hand up to silence me. Tears were quickly filling my eyes and I tried to brush them away before he noticed.

Letting out a shaky breath, he turned to me and whispered "I think it's time you went home Honey, and I don't think we should be friends anymore."

I shook my head and grabbed his arm "No Charlie please! I'm so sorry, I wont do it again. Don't end our friendship please."

His blue eyes looked into mine as he cupped my face. "It is best this way Honey. I have enjoyed our time together and I have really enjoyed our letters. Good things have to come to an end sometimes, I'm sorry."

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Good bye Charles Weasley." I pushed past him and ran to the room I was staying in to grab my things. We didn't say one thing to each other as I packed, and I didn't say goodbye to him as I stepped into the fire place to floo back to Hogwarts. As I through down the floo powder, I kept my eyes on the floor as the tears slid down my cheeks.

I landed in the office of Professor Dumbledore and was glad to see it was empty. I ran to Ravenclaw Tower, glad that it too seemed to be empty. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wouldn't know what to say if they asked what was wrong. I couldn't admit that I had kissed Charlie Weasley and that he had denied me. I couldn't admit that I had ruined one of the best things I had going in my life.

I fell onto my bed in Ravenclaw tower and tucked my head into my pillow. I let out a muffled cry and let the tears fall. The hot balls of liquid landed on my pillow case and soaked it with tears.

It was that moment that I swore to never love anyone ever again. I had loved Tyler and he cheated on me and broke my heart. I had loved Charlie and I had wrecked that all on my own. I was done with life. From that point on I swore to focus on my school work, and to watch over Harry. The two most important things in my life at the time.

Ok so I'm not sure how good this chapter is. I wrote it with writer's block. Review please and tell me what you think. It is very much so appreciated. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
